Beautiful World
by Aerosol and Marie Vantass
Summary: Karkat Vantas meets a girl who moved into his apartment building named Millie. For Karkat, its love at first sight but Millie only thinks of hom as a friend. but when Terezi makes herr move and Millie is getting ready to move again will karkat tell her before its too late? karkatxoc RnR
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys im ne here this is my first story karkartxoc millie have fun!-**

karat vantss sighed. Another boring day he thought as he walked around his apartment house he lived in room 32 with his mother and father and his little sister katy.

"By karkart." his mother waved him goodbye. He gave her a soft nod and walked out grabbing his stuff for school.

"This'll be terrible." he thought walking down the hallway. All of a sudden, a girl came out of the door across the hall. She had long blodne hair and purple eyes. it was Millie arie! Karkat blushed he liked her since 6th grade but he was too shy and embraced to tell her.

"Oh hi there karkles!" she smiled at him. Karkat look sway.

"Hi Millie…" aarkat trailed off. Karkat could here her soft footsteps coming up to him and hugging him

"i told you to call me Mile!" Millie smiled and karat blushed even further he couldn't get through the school day with her hug print on his brain. "want to walk to school together?" karkart regretfly pushed her off "sorry no i have to go by myslef."

"But why? " Millie asked.

"i hav to get MY DADDS DURGS!" karat screamed and ran way blueing. Millie looked confused what was that all about/

**so tell me what you thunk of it! plz be nice!**


	2. Chapter 2 da danse

hey guys im sorry i haven't updated in a wile bot herds tha next chaptr. I LUV USEN COPY AND PAST ON MAH COMPUTRE

Karkat looked ova at his friend sollix. sollix had 2d glasses. nobody liked sollix and he was gei. Sollux had a boyfrend his name was eridon. nobody liked eridon two so dAy fit.

but karat and sollix were kinda frinds.

'Het dollux. wat are u wearing 2 da danse twomorros?"

sollix was busy making out wit eridon and dident here.

"'Het dollux. wat are u wearing 2 da danse twomorros?!1!" Karkat yeled.

dry stopped making out and looked at K a rat.

"im wearing my drag outfit no jk lol im wearing my no kj lol im wearing my thuper-"

"Seaing ur tong is kul." Ardon sed and they statred makeeing out agen.

Karrkey rolled his eyes and left lunch disgust if

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ DA NEX DAU

"MOMEY I DUNO WAT 2 DU." karkart yekled.

"imma help u got wait." karats litel bruther Casey came in.

"karkart has a galfrend."

"shattup kc." he puled his sitter into his lap and hugged her. "i don't thenk she liked me."

"KK KARTKART im cumin up!" his momma sed.

"go somewhere chichi." he left.

"I got ur outfit 4da dance his momma said.

tanks."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~z~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~da dance~~~~~~~~~~~

karat walked into the dance at his school. he was millie and avoideid her. he took his moped and sped passed her at like 50 millien mils per our cos he was so nervous. eh went into da dans in the lunch room and saw da lights dry wet so brite. but den evribodi cam up 2 krkat.

"zomg ur moped is so cool"! fafary da skoolgurl sed.

"izzofaaast!" aredo da diformetee wit gillz sed.

"CAN I BOROW IT." taros the gimp rolled over at like fiftly millen mph. "it goes fastah den mah whele chare."

:maybe later" karat sed. dry all walked awy. karat saw he's friends in da lorna. He walked to them  
"Hello david. jonathin." he sed.

"ohhi." dry sed in sink. dry was holden hands and hsaren a sofa but DERE WAS ONLY WUN STRA!

"o r u guyz daten nao?'

"yeh dave asked meh 2dah dense." jon sed. Dave kissed his tempul jon jiggled.

"imma lev u2 ahlone." karat sed, walkedn 2dah punch bowl da music was playen

haaaayyy its da party in da usa!  
my jzsong was on so i put mah hands up and dry play mu song  
da buttaflyz fly way nod den  
my head luke yesh

karkart danced by himself in that corner by da punch bowl. Karkat could could dance. he stared coin tha jerk, tha duggie, da rojer rabit and the cabbage pacha. peeps made a dans cirkul raind him.

"do da rojer rabit" dey yeled.

den a girl pushed throo da crowd.

she had dark glasses and spiket hsor.

"omg its tarzey." sum1 whispered. tarzey sashayed up 2 karat flintily.

"hello ka-ra-t." she sed soxily.

"oh high tarcey/" karat fed.

TEREXY WAS A PIPLAR GILR. DA MOS POPULER IN THE SCOOL. SHE WQAZ BLINDENA DN WASNT DAT PRETTY BUT IT DIDNT MATER COS EVERIBODI THOT SHE WAS.

and she wa flerten wit…. KARET!


End file.
